Zoey, You're Beautiful
by MelMuff
Summary: It goes to the song 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt and it's in Ryou'Elliot's point of view about his feelings towards Ichigo'Zoey.


**Zoey, You're Beautiful!**

**_  
_**

_By MelMuff_

**_  
_**

_**Disclaimer & Author's Notes:** I don't own "Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power" and "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. They respectively belong to other parties but I don't know who. I also don't own Ryou / Elliot but I wish I did. He is so hot. Drools Anyway, I started this songfic back in Oct. 2005. When it came to me, I cried so much to myself and I thought that it would be a good story idea to write out. I'm sorry that it took me a long time to finish this, mostly due to too much schoolwork and sometimes my lack of motivation. I also got all the episodes of "Tokyo Mew Mew" around Christmas in 2005 from a friend but it wasn't a Christmas present. I just got them for the heck of it. Anyway, I vowed to myself that after I had watched all the episodes that I would get back to working on this songfic and I did. I decided to wait working on it because I wanted to know the whole storyline and have a better understanding of what Ryou / Elliot would be feeling. After watching all the episodes, I once again became motivated, kept my promise and finished this song fic. It goes to the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt and it's in Ryou / Elliot's point of view. It's mostly of his feelings towards Ichigo / Zoey and a bit towards Masaya / Mark. I am posting this songfic using the characters English names. I'm sorry but I'm one of those people who prefer their English names more because I saw the episodes in English first and that's how I am used to the characters. It even took me a while to find fan fiction because for a while I was trying to find it until the heading of "Mew Mew Power". It took me many months to discover the Japanese title "Tokyo Mew Mew". Now every time I read fanfics, I'm always changing their Japanese names to their English ones in my head. This also mostly happens with every anime I see in English first. It was the same way with "Sailor Moon". I saw that anime back in 1995 and I still used their English names today instead of their Japanese ones. It's just what I am used to and I am sorry that I am this way but I cannot change it. "Sailor Moon" is also my favorite show ever followed by "InuYasha", "Mew Mew Power", "Fullmetal Alchemist" and "Code Geass". Anyway, if you do prefer their Japanese names then just picture substitute their English names with their Japanese one while you read this. Finally, I hope that everyone enjoys this songfic that I wrote._

**_  
_**

_**(Elliot's POV)**_

**_  
_**

_**My life is brilliant.**_

**_  
_**

That's right! I'm Elliot Grant, the brilliant leader of the Mew Mew team. But when it comes to her, I'm nothing but a cold mean stupid jerk that she hates. I can't help it if I'm this way. I tease her all the time but I thoroughly enjoy it. I love making her mad. Whenever she's angry, she gets very feisty and I find that very attractive about her. Though I'm still sorry that I do it but I just can't seem to help myself. If you're wondering who I'm talking about, her name is Zoey Hanson.

**_  
_**

**_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._**

**_  
_**

Initially when I first met her, I didn't have any deep affection for her immediately. A small spark was born between us that very moment while I held her in a tree just after rescuing her from that awful predisite. From the small spark I felt back then, my feelings quickly grew into something much more deeper and meaningful. It may seem to everyone that we don't get along at all but she'll always be perfect in my eyes no matter what.

**_  
_**

**_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._**

**_  
_**

It's funny how infatuated I am with her even though she's with him, her perfect boyfriend, Mark. From what I've seen and heard about him, he's everything that a girl would want in a guy. He's sweet, kind and thoughtful. He's popular in school and supposedly very good in kendo. He's cute and handsome too, I suppose, but I think that I'm by far sexier than he'll ever be. LOL I really wish that I was the one with her but I'm not and I have to face that truth everyday for the rest of my life. He ended up with her and I didn't and that's the way it will always seem to be.

**_  
_**

I wish that I could tell her how I really feel about her but I won't, at least for now anyway. You never know what the future might bring. There may be some hope left for me yet. For now though, I don't want to ruin the happiness she has with him. Either, I hope that they will have a happy, beautiful future together or that things don't work out between them giving me a chance to proclaim my love for her. I hope that she will reciprocate the feelings. I really don't know which outcome is possible and I am unsure of which I would prefer.

**_  
_**

**_You're beautiful_.** _**You're beautiful.**_  
**_You're beautiful, it's true_**.  
_**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

**_  
_**

My feelings don't really matter since she's with him but I still can't help how I feel about her. The emotions that she stirs up inside me are incredible. I love her to death. She's just so damn hot and unique. That's why Mark and I love her and why Dren is obsessed with her. I can't blame either of them though because of the exquisite beauty that she is. I'm always admiring her from afar. I sneak glances at her and she never notices. I'm always wondering if she will catch me in the act one of these days. If she does, will she understand why I do it?

**_  
_**

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

**_  
_**

I truly enjoy those rare moments between us whenever we will look at each other with complete understanding and I will always cherish them. It makes me smile just thinking about it. I feel as if I'm on top of the world right now. But I often question myself about what will happen once this is all over. Most likely we'll all go our separate ways and I'll never see her again. Another possibility is that we may stay in contact with one another. Perhaps we've formed life long friendships with one another.

**_  
_**

**_You're beautiful_.** **_You're beautiful._**  
**_You're beautiful, it's true_**.  
_**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

**_  
_**

Yes, Zoey Hanson is indeed beautiful and I hope that she'll always stay that way. I know that she'll never be mine but I've accepted that. She's beautiful on the outside as well as the inside too. I love her strawberry coloured hair, her brown eyes and that sweet smile of hers. She's kind, sweet, caring, thoughtful, energetic, enthusiastic and very feisty, which is what I love most about her.

**_  
_**

**_You're beautiful_.** _**You're beautiful.**_  
_**You're beautiful it's true**_.  
_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

**_  
_**

If we were together, I wonder what type of life we would have together. I'm sure that we would fight a lot but I'm also sure that we would have a lot of fun making up. If it could really happen, I would propose to Zoey, marry her and have children with her. I could then look forward to a happy blissful marriage with her as well as growing old with her. But alas, such a fantasy of mine will always remain nothing but a dream.

**_  
_**

_**But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**_

**_  
_**

But it's time that I face reality. I'll never be with her. She's completely in love with Mark and vice versa. They were destined for each other from the beginning of time. It's obvious to me and everyone else that they're soul mates. Even though it seems that I'm tough on the outside, I'm a complete mess on the inside. There are times where I just want to break down and cry but I will never do that. Ever since my parents died, I vowed never to succumb to that weakness again. I'm much stronger now then when I was a kid. But I still can't help the way I feel. Every time I see them together or she mentions his name, I either feel terrible heartache or completely jealous. It breaks my heart to see them together while at other times I'm filled up with so much rage that I'm about to explode but no matter what I always keep a cool impassive face. I can never reveal my emotions to anyone. There have been some rare moments I've seen them together and I felt a bit happy because I've seen how happy she is with him. Of course, I can never hide anything from Wesley. After my parents died, he practically raised me so he's very in tuned to my emotions. Even though he hasn't said anything yet, I know he knows. I can tell by the looks he gives me after Zoey and I have had a big fight.

In the end, nothing really matters. We most likely will never end up together so I'll just leave it at that. I can only hope that the future will change giving Zoey and I a chance to be together. Hope is all I have left now.

**_  
_**

_**Started:** Oct 2005_  
_**Completed:** Sun. June 11/06  
__**Edit:** Wed. Aug. 9/06_


End file.
